This invention relates to prostheses for partial or total replacement of a long bone in human or animal bodies.
In the case where limbs are badly damaged or large amounts of bone must be surgically removed, e.g., in the case of treatment of bone cancer, there is a need for prostheses which replace a large part of the natural bone and which can be assembled by the surgeon to meet a wide range of conditions. The present invention provides a modular system for constructing effectively customised prostheses to meet a range of such surgical requirements. Typical requirements may be, for example, to replace the proximal or distal femur or perhaps the total replacement of the femur.